


Lather the champion

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Analingus, Bottom Kon-El, Costumes, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They both are fixated on Kon's ass but Tim would say that Jason loved it a bit more than he did. Meanwhile Tim loved Kon's new costume a tiny bit more. He wanted to rip that.Kinktober 2019Day 12 Licking, Rimming/Analingus, Costume





	Lather the champion

Who liked to do it more between the two of them? Tim had to say without a doubt that it was Jason. He liked it. He had fun with it but Jason was fixated on eating Kon out. The main reason Kon was so oversensitive and responsive was because of Jason.

Too many times Tim had seen on Jason’s face that he had to make a decision between continuing to eat out Kon or fucking him. For Kon’s lucky sake Jason usually gave in and fucked him but if Jason had an ounce of less restraint Kon would be forced to cum on Jason’s tongue continuously.

Not that Tim would mind it. Jason was really good with his tongue and he enjoyed it. Everyone benefitted from it. Besides, the way that Kon reacted made it hard to pull away. He trembled, he whimpered and he even held himself open.

The problem was not doing it. The problem was always how to stop. Even when Kon came for them it was hard to keep going. The sight he made, on the bed for them hips tilted up and that flushed face did it for Tim every time.

He was not as addicted to eating Kon out as Jason but he could get there. He loved Kon’s ass. The costume just made it worse for him. It was tight and the colours and the way that Kon liked to flaunt himself.

It had gotten worse since Lex had taken over designing the suit for Kon. Tim was honestly glad that the suit was better. Not that it had been that bad before. It had been horrible in the beginning with Kon running about in a shirt.

But to have Kon running about basically naked after tousling with whatever big bad the league managed to find was not good for the public’s health or heart. Tim was thanking his lucky stars that Clark had flung his cape over Kon after he almost showed his dick to the entire world and the reporters after his smackdown with a mutant.

The destruction of that suit had not registered for anyone until the fight was over. Then Tim had swallowed along with the entire world as they realized just how naked Kon had gotten because of all the damage the suit had gotten. It had been strangle erotic and Tim had been into that.

The rips and tears on Kon’s suit had been the subject of many jokes but that had just put in Tim’s head the idea of tear away suits for the bedroom. He had never managed to bring it up but now that he had this first idea… this sounded like a great time to bring it up.

He knew Jason would be on board with it. Jason loved Kon’s suit just as much as Tim did. It did wonders with his ass those strips and the material. Kon had a nice ass already but Tim swore that this suit hugged him in the best ways. He just hoped that Jason was at least willing to let Tim go first because he knew when Jason was in a zone… there might be no stopping.

X

“If we’re brining suits into this.” Kon protested as he caught sight of what was waiting for him on the bed. “Fair play.” He watched his lovers exchange a look. “You guys literally want to make me wear my work clothes while you do me dirty. I at least get to be held down by Red Robin and the Red Hood once.”

“We’re not objecting.” Jason grinned. “I mean this is nothing new but you sure you want me to bring Hood to bed?” He finished softly. “Are you certain about that princess?” The tone he used made Kon shudder. He had to fight back the instinctual urge to shudder. “Because if you want to see the Hood in your bed that badly we might need a different costume.”

“Jason.” Tim cautioned with a soft slap to Jason’s shoulder. “Don’t make him melt before he even gets to changing.” He shook his head before he grinned. “But if you want to play with Red Robin… I hope you know that there will be toys.”

“Technology.” Jason corrected. “Red Robin is all about technology and toys. Tools too. it’s not just a costume baby.” He gave Tim a look before Tim grinned. “But that’s something to think about. Just I get to choose the Red Robin costume. Not that ugly mask you had.”

“Fuck off.” Tim rolled his eyes. “I liked that mask. I designed it myself.”

“It was very superhero.” Kon laughed. “But it was interesting.”

“Fuck ugly.” Jason shook his head. “Practical but it was fuck ugly. I think I died every time I saw that mask. When you designed the red and gold one I think everyone celebrated. I don’t want to see that mask again. You pick a Red Robin to bring to bed I get to pick which era.”

“Then I get to pick which Hood gets to come because some yours suck too.” Tim shot back. “But considering what we have planned we can put this aside for now.” He moved to where the suit for Kon was on the bed. “A mask is interesting but it would get in the way of what we have planned. Right Jason?” Tim said softly. “We can bring Hood and Red Robin to bed some other time. Then we can play contain the metahuman.”

“Gonna need a change of location for that.” Jason’s eyes were hot as he moved his gaze from Tim to Kon and then back again. “Anklets. Bracelets. A collar and a table with restraints.”

“Someone’s been thinking about this.” Tim laughed softly. “But Kon.” He smiled slowly. “You’ll get your wish but it is going to take some time.” He gently waved the suit. “So about our simple request. Are you going to get dressed up for us?”

“Of course.” Kon gave the suit a long look. “When I get caught on camera with a hardon… I’m selling you two out. If I have any funny reactions in the future because of this. I’m telling on you guys.” He groaned. “With my luck I’ll pop one in front of Clark or the Daily Planet or something.”

“I’ll take full responsibility for that.” Tim laughed. “So Kon?” Kon sighed even while inside his stomach was a warm mess. He took the suit gently.

X

“Tim first.” Jason murmured as he kissed Kon. They had Kon on his hands on knees, Jason in front of him keeping him occupied and Tim behind him with his hands on Kon’s wonderful ass. “Lucky Tim.” He murmured between kisses. The slow rip from behind Kon made Tim grin. “Nice isn’t it?”

“I think I could die.” Tim sounded dazed before Kon jolted and yelped. “Don’t run.” Tim laughed softly. “Jason.”

“I have our princess.” Jason purred as he locked his arms on Kon’s shoulders. He could look over Kon and see the hands that were gripping his ass. Tim was buried right in there. He could see only the bits of his hear but fuck he could hear Tim.

He knew exactly how Tim felt. Kon reacted so nicely. He bucked back when he got into it but he was always hot and he twitched and squirmed. Jason could spend hours eating Kon out just because of his reactions.

He could hear Tim’s tongue on Kon. Jason had to bite back a moan from the wet sounds. He kissed Kon fiercely as Kon shuddered against him. He knew that in the rest of that suit Kon had to be straining. They had only exposed his ass after all.

But it was a sexy sight. This suit drove him crazy, it was so well done but so tight. The colours were not as…delightful as Superman’s own and that was Lex Luthor’s work. Thank goodness. These darker colours and stripes did wonders for the eyes and the tightness of the suit never failed to catch Jason’s eye.

He growled into the kiss when Kon sucked on his tongue. A direct imitation of what his hole had to be doing on Tim’s tongue. Jason knew from experience just how Kon’s body reacted to being licked. He got soft, he twitched and squirmed.

He got so soft it felt as though he melted for their tongues. He was so sensitive too. Kon enjoyed it. The kissing, the sucking and the small nibbles they gave his rim. Jason pulled back from the kiss in time to see the change on Kon’s flushed face. His eyes were glazed and he kept trying to lower himself.

Jason knew exactly what Kon wanted and what he wanted to do. Kon wanted more contact. His neglected cock had to be making him miserable poor princess. It was too late, he did not even need a hand on his cock. Not with Tim behind him. Jason bit back a shudder as the wet sounds got louder and louder. The louder the wet sounds got the louder Kon got until he slumped forward as Tim pulled back.

Kon shuddered on their bed his entire body twitching but his hips were still tilted up. Their greedy little princess. Tim’s panted as he sat back slowly. He wiped his mouth with his arm before he shot Jason a cocky look. “Good job.” Jason murmured as he moved over to Tim’s side. The kiss they shared made Jason’s cock jerk in his pants. “Now it’s my turn.”

X

“Fuck.” Jason murmured softly. “I love this suit.” Kon moaned when he felt Jason’s hands move over his exposed ass. His cock was still hard. He had cum but it had not been enough. He shuddered when he felt Jason slowly pull him apart. “And this ass. Look how soft and ready for me you are.”

“A nice warm up.” Tim sounded hoarse and amused. “You ready Jason?”

“Of course.” Jason muttered before he pressed a kiss to Kon’s hold. Kon groaned into the sheets at the kiss and moaned in distress when Jason pulled away. “Patience princess. You just came. Let me do what I have to do.” His finger gently traced Kon’s rim until Kon shuddered. “Because you know you’ll be begging for me to stop soon enough.”

“Jason.” Kon complained before he whined. Jason had run his tongue against his hole before he slowly traced Kon’s rim. The heat from that move made him whimper. Then he froze when Jason’s tongue plunged deep tasting him. Tim had driven him crazy but Jason… Jason always made his brain melt.

Tim had slurped on him, licked him open and made him cum. When Jason did this Kon was always reduced to tears and this time was no different. No fingers just his tongue and dedication. He was going to lose his brain to this. There was no other outcome.

Jason licked Kon’s rim until he trembled and cried out with every lick only for Jason to switch it up and plunge his tongue deep. Kon trembled with that before he was driven to cry out when Jason fucked him with his tongue. He was so sensitive, the fingers that were holding him open. The tongue that moved hard and fast inside of him made his head swim.

Kon whimpered when Jason pulled back from them to coax Kon’s hips higher. The kisses and bites that Jason pressed over his cheeks were not enough but when he sank his tongue back inside, he felt his vision whiten temporarily.

His suit was a wet mess from his previous orgasm and it would only get worst. Jason’s tongue was wet and recently. Kon was left clutching the bedsheets as Jason drove him higher and higher. His stomach was a cauldron of heat and Jason’s tongue just kept stroking the fires inside of him.

He bit the sheets when he came. Jason’s tongue gently traced his rim over and over as Kon dirtied the inside of the suit. He wetly gasped against the sheets as his body calmed only to realized that the hands on his ass were still there almost patiently. “Wh-aht?” He whispered.

“We’re not done.” Jason’s voice was full of delight. “Ready princess?”

X

“That’s new.” Tim admitted as Kon trembled violently under Jason. They had stripped the suit off him after Kon’s orgasms had moved to double digits. Jason had pulled back to observe the same thing that he had. “Dry orgasm?”

“He’ll just keep surprising us won’t he?” Jason slid a soothing hand up Kon’s back before he laughed softly. “Lucky us.”

“Certainly.” Tim smiled. He gently stoked Kon’s hair. He was so out of it but he still kept his hips up for them. Absolutely sweet. He would be the end of their sanity.


End file.
